A user device, such as a mobile phone, tablet, or laptop, may utilize a touch sensitive user interface, such as a touch-sensitive screen, to receive user input. The user input may comprise gestures or touch. The device may be configured to launch and run one or more applications or software.
One or more of the applications may include a user interface configured to operate with the touch-sensitive screen. The user interface may include touch elements that are displayed to the user and configured to perform an application function based on user input.